Steel Smile  TRADUCCION
by Silverloveless
Summary: TRADUCCION. Situado después de los oscuros pasajes cuando Rex está en la búsqueda de información sobre su hermano.¿Encontrara lo que está buscando o lo dejara más perdido? Y si es así,¿quién podrá recoger los pedazos?...Esto es un chicoxchico, advertidos.


**Esto está dedicado a Angelic Dead por traducir todo esto. Mis gracias a ella por tomar esta historia, y espero que a todos disfruten de ella.**

**Generator Rex no me pretense… pero desearía que sí. ¡Imaginen todo el slash que podría poner en este! *Gasp* La belleza de todo esto. Esto es Yaoi, lo que significa chicoxchico YAY! Esto está clasificado M por una razón.**

**Si no es de tu agrado simplemente presiona la flecha hacia atrás y ándate, ok. Por favor R&R porque eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo, y si quieres leer algo de Seis/Rex, mándame un mensaje y yo trabajare en ello, si tengo tiempo ;). Esto es un poco OOC porque no sé cómo Seis realmente se confesaría, así que esto es lo más cercano que pude imaginar. No tengo BETA, así que disculpen los errores. Suficiente de mis vociferaciones y que comience el Yaoi!**

.

.

.

Steel Smile:

Después de semanas de búsqueda, Rex todavía no tenía ni idea de dónde o quien podría ser su hermano. Desde que descubrió que tenía un hermano, esta interminable búsqueda se convirtió en su nueva obsesión, y constantemente se apoderaba de su mente. Apenas podía dormir la mayoría de las noches; daba vueltas y vueltas imaginando done podría estar él. Incluso uso sus nanites para hackear el sistema de la computadora central, pero la pantalla siguió sin mostrar información alguna sobre su hermano.

Golpeo el panel con su puño. Resoplo frustrado mientras se escabullía fuera de la sala de computación. Para él era fácil colarse en el sistema de seguridad gracias a sus habilidades EVO. Sus silenciosas pisadas dieron un ligero compas que pronto se fundió con los latidos de su corazón. Se sentía tan perdido. Ahora sabía que allí afuera había alguien que probablemente lo estaba buscando. Pero sin su hermano de sangre ahí, se sentía más solo que antes.

El silencio de la habitación le dio la bienvenida. No le sorprendió. Bobo probablemente estaba fuera durmiendo en alguno de los soportes de suspensión aérea (air hangers). Se estaba escondiendo de la Dra. Holiday, quien quería hacerle un test psicológico completo. No culpó a Bobo ni por un instante.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes que el silencio se apodero de su mente. Tanto su cuerpo y como su mente estaban agotadísimos, como si hubiesen estado intentando trabajar como dos entidades distintas, pero no sabía si sus nanites eran los culpables de eso. No pudo soportarlo más.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH… ¡¿POR QUÉ?- grito dentro de la habitación vacía.

He hizo la única cosa que un chico como él le habían enseñado a hacer. Se transformó en algo que solo conocía la destrucción.

-¡Esto es lo único en que soy bueno!- grito dándole puñetazos a la pared. Para entonces ya había transformado sus brazos en su forma metálica. -¿Es por esto que no puedo tener un hermano? es porque soy una horrible arma a la que ellos no le pueden confiar una familia.

Rompió el armazón de la cama golpeando el colchón contra la pared. Rasgo la almohada en dos esperando alguna especie de liberación de ese vil sentimiento que se acento en su mente.

El eco de las pisadas de Seis hacían un ritmo perfecto contra las paredes del pasillo. Paro súbitamente cuando sintió extraños y sordos ecos de golpes, que al parecer venían de la habitación de Rex. Inmediatamente comenzó a correr.

-¿Que sucede aquí?- Volvió a la realidad al ver la habitación de Rex hecha pedazos. Por primera vez el generalmente silencioso agente deseó tener algo que decir. -¿R-Rex que significa esto?-

Sus cejas se arquearon con preocupación, aunque el resto de su rostro seguía en su usual frialdad. Cuando Rex se dio vuelta hacia él, no pudo evitar retroceder un paso al ver las lágrimas cayendo a través del rostro del chico.

-E-Esto es lo único para lo que soy bueno, ¡¿NO ES ASI? No tengo ningún otro propósito. ¡ESTO ES TODO LO QUE PROVIDENCIA QUIERE DE MI! Es por esto que no puedo tener nada, ni nadie….Porque no lo merezco. Esta COSA que soy ahora, que yo deseaba que pudiera proteger a otros, nunca fue pensada para ser así.

Rex calló arrodillado, todo el peso que tenía encima al fin sucumbió sobre sus hombros. Rápidamente volvió a transformarse a su cuerpo normal, y se sentó sobre su destrozado colchón, escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas.

Seis no estaba realmente seguro de que hacer. Se había intentado distanciar emocionalmente del chico, creyó que eso sería lo mejor para él. Pensó que solo necesitaba un guardián, no un amigo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba increíblemente equivocado, se dio cuenta de que lo que trato de poner como un escudo entre ambos era en realidad solo para su propio beneficio. Él en verdad amaba a Rex, pero nunca lo demostraba. No quería complicar la vida del chico. Hubiese sido feliz simplemente velando por Rex por todo el tiempo que fuese capaz de protegerle, a ese pequeño niño que se convirtió en Joven bajo sus propios ojos.

Lentamente Seis se acercó hacia donde estaba el chico y se sentó a su lado.

-Rex, no creo que tú solamente seas capaz de destruir. Yo creo que tienes mucho más por lo que vivir. Sé que cambiaras el mundo para bien algún día.- Dijo Seis mirando fijamente a Rex.

Rex miro hacia arriba mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

-Entonces, porque aún me siento tan solo.

Seis sintió la obligación de hacer algo, pero sabía que las palabras que saliesen de su boca se sentirían más frías en lugar de lo que realmente eran. Así que hizo lo único que llego a su mente: Beso al chico que sollozaba enfrente a él. Sintió como el cuerpo de Rex se contraía ante la intrusión, pero no se alejó. No, en lugar de eso se relajó en el beso. Seis deslizo sus manos en una suave caricia en las mejillas del chico.

-Why?- Cuestiono Rex al sentir esos suaves labios alejándose de los suyos.

-Porque no quiero que sigas sintiéndote así. Realmente me preocupo por ti, pero había necesitado mantener mi distancia. "Amar" no era parte de las ordenas que me asignaron hacia ti.

Rex estaba choqueado con lo que había oído.

-Tú me amas, ¿cómo me amaría un novio?

-Si Rex. Sé que no debería, pero el cuidado que le das a tantos capturo mi atención.- Seis realmente no sabía que decir, así que dijo lo primero que llego a su mente.

-Entonces, ¿puedo pedirte algo?- Seis asintió ante la pregunta, realmente inseguro de lo que sería dicho a continuación.

-B-Bésame de nuevo.- Rex miro en las sombras que adornaban el rostro de Seis, como si buscara alguna duda sobre lo que le había dicho antes.

Seis rápidamente se aproximó eliminando la brecha entre sus labios. Rex soltó un gemido al sentir esos suaves labios de nuevo contra los suyos. Seis movió su mano a través del cabello de Rex sorprendiéndose de lo suave que era. Rex copio a Seis, quien gimió por la sensación de esos dedos masajeándolo suavemente en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Rex espera, no creo que pueda mantenerme controlado.- Dijo Seis apoyando su frente contra la de Rex.

-Ha, el Señor Súper Agente no puede controlarse a sí mismo. Bueno, eso es excelente, ya que yo tampoco puedo controlarme, porque... realmente te necesito Seis. Nunca entendí lo que sentía hasta ahora al saber que tengo una oportunidad de ser feliz contigo. Que no estoy realmente solo, porque tú siempre estas vigilando por mí. Que cuando comencé a amarte lo que deseaba no era un estúpido capricho.

Seis se inclinó para acercarse.

-No lo es.

Seis sintió como un escalofrío corría a través de la espina de Rex y amo esa sensación. De nuevo sus labios se reunieron en un apasionado beso, pero pronto Seis comenzó a descender a través del cuello de Rex adorando cada parte de esa zona.

-Mmm…- Rex gimió mientras, cansado de controlar sus manos, intento quitar la constrictora corbata de Seis. No se atrevió a quitarle los lentes oscuros, sabía que eso era algo que a Seis gustaría hacer por sí mismo. Lentamente intento desabotonar la impecable camisa que escondía ese cuerpo de él, pero le fue imposible cunado sintió las manos de Seis jugar con el borde de su polera.

Las heladas manos contrastaban exquisitamente con su acalorada piel cuando sintió como la polera era retirada de su cuerpo y era removida por sobre su cabeza. La respiración de Seis quedo atrapada en su garganta al ver el cuerpo del más joven parcialmente expuesto a él. Esa piel bronceada moviéndose mientras los finos músculos bailaban de ida y vuelta. Estaba distraído para cuando hoyo a Rex quejarse por su propia camisa que los separaba de un completo contacto. Rápidamente la camisa se esfumo, y continuaron besándose.

Rex suspiró de placer cuando ambas erecciones se friccionaron una contra la otra.

-¡Más, por favor!- gimió Rex dentro de su boca.

Sintió como si hubiese fuego danzando en sus regiones bajas, mientras su miembro crecía notablemente. Se frotaban el uno contra el otro a un ritmo mayor que el anterior. Repentinamente, Seis paro mientras Rex lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, pidiéndole que continúense con las caricias. Rex nunca había visto a Seis vacilar hasta ese momento, mientras sus manos lentamente se dirigieron hacia su rostro y quitaron las siempre constantes gafas oscuras. Rex jadeó finalmente consiguiendo de ver los ojos del Agente. Eran de un matiz verde, incluso más claros que los pantalones que Rex había estado tratando de remover del cuerpo del hombre frente a él. Fue entonces cuando algo se rompió dentro de Rex, salto sobre Seis mientras sus labios chocaban unos contra otros. Sus lenguas batallaban por dominancia mientras Seis reanudaba su labor de desvestir al chico.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, su necesitad y excitación crecía más y más. Seis no estaba seguro de ser capaz de controlarse a sí mismo, y Rex no estaba seguro de siquiera querer que esto terminase alguna vez. Momentos de pasión pasaban con cada prenda de ropa que era despojado de sus cuerpos.

-Eres hermoso Rex, lo sabes.- Susurro Seis en su oreja.

El magro y muscular cuerpo de Seis se cernía sobre el de Rex. Un profundo rubor se dibujó en las mejillas de Rex mientras Seis se movía cada vez más y más abajo del chico besando cada posible pulgada de piel que se extendía bajo el. Besó ligeramente la corona de su miembro mientras sus dedos lentamente formaban círculos en el agujero del chico. Su otra mano apretó suavemente y masajeó el trasero de Rex en un intento de relajarlo lo más posible. Cuando introdujo sus dedos dentro del estrecho calor, lamió y succiono el pene de Rex.

-Oh Dios…- Rex gimió ante la intrusión.

Su pecho se movía rápidamente arriba y abajo, mientras su respiración tomaba su ritmo. Mientras más profundo iban los dedos de Seis, más adentro tomaba el pene de Rex con su boca. Cuando agrego otro dedo, Rex se estrechó repentinamente alrededor de los dedos de Seis mientras dejaba salir un gemido mucho más estupendo. Seis supo que había encontrado la próstata del chico. Presiono contra la sensible carne nuevamente cuando vio a Rex tomar un profundo respiro y liberar un silencioso suspiro de placer.

-Seis…Seis.- gritó Rex cuando se corrió.

Pudo sentir a Seis tragando su semen mientras su visión se nublaba y las sensaciones explotaban con amor.

Continuaron besándose mientras los dedos de Seis seguían haciendo movimientos circulares dentro de Rex.

-¿Estás listo?- le pregunto el mayor mientras acariciaba la curva de su cuello.

-Sí… por favor, no creo que pueda seguir aguantando. Te necesito en mí AHORA.- Respondió Rex desesperado.

Engancho sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Seis acercándolo más a su cuerpo. El agente levanto las rodillas de Rex y lentamente probó su entrada, mientras lentamente guiaba su pene impulsándose dentro de él. La excitación de Rex despertó nuevamente al sentir el contacto debido a su joven libido.

-Ah… Seis, la próxima vez agrega más dedos antes de entrar en mi.-Dijo Rex, ahogado en un poco de dolor.

Se sintió extraño el ser llenado por completo. Seis asintió, sin moverse hasta que Rex le diese una señal de algún tipo. Después de que Rex se relajó un poco, se apretó más alrededor del cuello de Seis. Eso era todo lo que le agente necesitaba. Salió lentamente del chico, pero arremetió violentamente contra él al volver a entrar.

-Oh Ah… ¡Dios!- gimió Rex en la pequeña habitación.

Muy pronto un eco se impulsó a través de la habitación mientras el sonido de gemidos y gruñidos llenaban sus oídos. Sus besos no eran largos y llenos de amor, esta vez se había remplazado con lujuria.

-Seis, siempre te he necesitado. PORFAVOR más fuerte. Ah… Ah! Oh God.

Rex comenzó a gritar. Seis deslizó su mano hacia el pene de Rex y comenzó a acariciar el duro miembro al ritmo de sus envestidas, las uñas de Rex se clavaron profundamente en la espalda del agente sintiendo la estrecha bobina tirar a través de él.

-¡Seis! ¡Seis! Me corro…- grito Rex.

Seis sintió su corazón saltar de confianza y amor cuando escucho a Rex gritar su nombre. Pudo sentir el espasmo de apertura de Rex cuando se corrió en su mano y supo que no podría aguantar más. Simplemente gruñó el nombre de Rex mientras empujaba una vez más dentro del estrecho pasaje, llenando al chico con su esencia caliente.

Cuando ambos calmaron su respiración, Seis salió lentamente de Rex y se acercó para besarlo, usando su mano limpia para acariciar el contorno de su rostro.

-Tú significas demasiado para mí. Espero que esto lo deje claro.- Dijo Seis recogiendo sus gafas oscuras del piso.

Rex salto sobre Seis.

-Por supuesto Seis, incluso si simplemente me das una de tus sonrisas de acero debes en cuando, sabré que me amas… tanto como yo te amo a ti.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Seis, y pronto se convirtió en una dulce sonrisa que todavía tiene un margen para él.

**Al día siguiente:**

-Rex, ¿qué le sucedió a tu cuarto? Ayer estuve ahí y estaba hecho añicos…- dijo la Dra. Holiday mientras escribía algo en la tablilla.

-Lo siento Doc, la tendré lista antes de almuerzo.- Rex le sonrió.

Seis y Bobo entraron en la habitación y discutieron un poco sobre el próximo EVO que tenían que atrapar. De pronto Bobo interrumpió la conversación.

-Hey, chico. ¿Qué es eso en tu cuello?- Rex hizo un espejo con sus nanites para ver a que se refería.

Se enrojeció súbitamente al darse cuenta de que Bobo estaba hablando de una marca de la cual no se había dado cuenta. Sin duda la hubiese escondido de haberla notado esa mañana después de salir de la ducha de Seis ya que la noche anterior ambos se trasladaron al cuarto de Seis en lugar de dormir en el piso.

-Oh eso es solo un moretón… de cuando caí de mi cama rota anoche.- Rex tropezó con las palabras tratando de dar con algo que decir.

Comenzó a sonar una alarma y los cuatro se apresuraron a ver cuál era la nueva emergencia.

Cuando se fueron, Rex descubrió una graciosa y tensa sonrisa en los labios de su nuevo amante, y esperaba que volviesen pronto a casa de su nueva misión.

**Aww Rex Salta para abrazar a Seis. Y como dije, R&R por favor. Prospero con reviews y mensajes. Ellos son mi sangre y vino. Así que espero que te guste y gracias por quedarse todo el tengo idea de que escribir ahora, así que las sugerencias están bienvenidas. Cariños, Sivlerloveless. **

**Otra vez gracias a Angelic Dead para ser a un traductor impresionante. Vaya por favor cheque ella fuera si busca a un traductor.**

**Traducido y adaptado por Angelic Dead :3**


End file.
